


so easy to make you play my game (so goddamn easy to make you scream my name)

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: The thing is, people don’t only flirt with Leon in bars. They flirt with himeverywhere. At the grocery store, on the street, in meetings and at social gatherings, on thejob. Not necessarily all the time, but frequently enough that it’s noticeable. At least it gives Chris the perfect excuse to get what he wants.--Or, the one wherein Leon (and Chris) get flirted with, but all they want is each other.





	so easy to make you play my game (so goddamn easy to make you scream my name)

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, Alex was working on her (great) video, and we were talking in the stream chat, and i was told i should write some smut. and I did. yay? 
> 
> it's absolutely not how i imagined it'd be when i started out, but i think it turned out okay ;) lmao also all the flirting attempts from the strangers are so awkward and offensive I sincerely hope normal people don’t use bad lines like those 
> 
> ALSO I am weak for established relationship so asdfghn i take full blame for that.
> 
> dedicated especially to Alex and Soph! <3

1\. 

“Hey, _handsome_.” The voice is a low purr, straight in Leon’s ear, and when he tilts his head the woman’s face is only an inch from his. “You look like you could use some _company_.” She’s already running a long fingernail down Leon’s neck, arching her back in a way that brings her breasts on perfect display in the low cut dress she’s wearing. 

The _red_ dress makes Leon snort, but he doesn’t try to explain to her what’s so funny about it. “Sorry, sweetie,” he flashes her a smile, holding her gaze, “I’m kind of here with someone.” He nods a little towards the counter in front of him, the two large beers. “He’ll be right back.”

“Oh,” her lips purse into a disappointed frown, and she gives him a slow once-over, “too bad. You sure you’re not into threesomes?” She asks, just in case, but doesn’t press further when Leon laughs and tells her _sorry, no_.

With an amused grin Leon turns back to his drink, sipping his beer as he leans against the counter. Chris really should hurry back from his bathroom trip, drinking alone was definitely something Leon could’ve done back home with less trouble. And with less people coming onto him. The woman has barely walked away, before a low voice pulls Leon’s attention again. “Quite a handy trick there, to get rid of her.”

Leon turns a little, facing the man who’s standing there, grinning at him. “Trick?” he asks, scanning the guy’s appearance. He’s quite attractive, tall and muscular, something Leon definitely might’ve gone for, if he didn’t have something _way_ better reserved for him already. 

“Yeah. The old ‘order two drinks and pretend you’re waiting for someone’ -trick,” the man laughs, inching closer into Leon’s personal space. He even goes as far as to grab the second beer, holding eye contact with Leon all the while as he takes a sip from it. Leon just raises his eyebrows, kind of torn between indignation and amusement. “Then again, it wasn’t a lie,” the man goes on, “you’re with me now.”

“Oh I am?” Leon asks, snorting out a laugh, at the same time as yet another voice joins the conversation. “Oh he is?”

Leon doesn’t need to even look to know it’s Chris, finally back from his bathroom break. There’s a large, familiar palm on his shoulder, and Leon holds the stranger’s gaze while tilting his head towards Chris. “Meet my husband.” 

That’s more than enough to make the man pale, his eyes flying wide, and he quickly sets the beer back down on the counter, spilling some of it in the process. “I. Sorry, sorry.” He scrambles off immediately, not even looking back. 

As soon as he’s gone Leon turns to face Chris properly, even wraps his arms around Chris’ neck as he steps closer. “What took you so long?” he asks, but doesn’t get an answer. At least not a verbal one. Instead Chris leans in and crushes their mouths together in a kiss that’s a little too much teeth, a little too uncoordinated, but makes up for all of that in sheer passion. 

Chris’ hands are on Leon’s hips, holding on tight, and he presses against him urgently as the kiss drags on, probably a little too obscene for something that’s shared at a local bar, against the counter, with probably a dozen people staring at them. Eventually Chris pulls back, dipping his head down to scrape his teeth along Leon’s jawline. “I leave you alone for five minutes and you manage to get hit on?”

“What can I say,” Leon laughs, breathless, “it’s a gift?”

Somehow they manage not to have sex right there at the bar, even if later Leon couldn’t have told how they got back home to their apartment. Everything’s a blur until they tumble inside through their front door, and he gets immediately pinned against the nearest wall. “You were _flirting_ with them,” Chris groans, capturing Leon’s wrists in one large hand to pin them above Leon’s head. 

Leon lets him, only struggling a little to see just how tight the grip is, and relaxes into it as soon as he notices Chris isn’t going to let him go easily. “And?” he asks cockily, and gets kissed so hard his head bumps against the wall. It doesn’t really hurt, but makes him laugh into the kiss instead. “I _always_ flirt with people. You know it doesn’t mean shit.”

“Does it have to happen so much, though?” Chris groans, eyes glazed over with sheer lust as he takes in Leon’s dishevelled appearance. Unable to resist, he grinds their hips together, the friction making both of them groan incoherently. “We were barely there for an hour and a half and you got _four_ propositions.” Already when speaking, Chris uses his free hand to work Leon’s jeans open, cursing out loud at the belt as it doesn’t open on the first try.

Leon grins. “Five.” The smug expression on his face melts away in favour of slack-jawed pleasure, though, as it’s then that Chris manages to get a hand into his pants, palming his erection. There’s not enough space though, it’s kind of a struggle, and with a displeased growl Chris lets go of Leon’s wrists so he can use both of his hands to properly get both of their pants down. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, what am I going to do with you,” Chris groans, but there’s a distinctive trace of amusement dancing in his voice. Without waiting for an answer he spins Leon around, face first against the wall, and presses hot against his back. He _loves_ the way Leon moans shamelessly at the way he’s being handled, even arches off the wall to press back against Chris. 

Chris isn’t exactly proud of the way his hands shake a little with sheer need as he reaches over. There’s one single small table in the hallway next to the door, with a little drawer, just for the sole purpose of situations like this. Chris fumbles a little, but manages to get a hold of the bottle anyway. 

“Remind me,” Leon laughs, “when did we start keeping lube in every single room?” He tilts his head enough to grin at Chris from over his shoulder, eyes alight, sparkling with amusement but pupils blown with lust. 

Chris hums. “Since you decided you wanted to get fucked in every single room.” He doesn’t even pause, already sliding two lubed fingers knuckle deep inside of Leon, barely giving him time to adjust. Leon’s answer gets drowned out by the breathy sigh that forces its way out, his forehead dropping against the wall with a thud. 

“Yeah, now I remember,” he mumbles after a moment, already eagerly pushing back against the hand working him open. He tries to spread his legs, too, but they both still have their jeans around their knees, and it doesn’t exactly give him a lot of room for movement. Not that he needs it, not really, because the prepwork is fast and he doesn’t need to wait long for Chris to press the blunt head of his cock against his hole. 

Leon closes his eyes in anticipation, and when Chris moves he focuses on every single inch of that glorious stretch inside of him. He holds his breath through it all, his entire body shivering lightly, a dead giveaway of how much he’s enjoying himself. Only when Chris is all the way inside of him he lets all the air out of his lungs in one go, huffing out a breathless laugh. “C’mon. Give it to me.”

And Chris does. His palms are large and warm against Leon’s hips as he holds him in place, fucks him in quick short thrusts that push them both to their limits. When he’s already teetering on the edge, Leon reaches back, tries to grab a hold of Chris’ hair and pulls him in for a searing kiss. It’s needy and messy, the angle of their mouths making it kind of awkward, but neither of them really minds.

There are going to be bruises on Leon’s hips afterwards, he knows that already, and the mere thought sends a kind of a thrill through him. It’s Chris who’s claiming Leon, marking him as his in more ways than one. Yet it’s Leon who brings a palm to the back of Chris’ neck to pull him closer, who presses their foreheads together and whispers a breathy “Mine.”

Chris chokes on a breath, his hips stuttering, and as his orgasm washes through him he replies with a barely audible “Yours.”

 

 

2\. 

The thing is, people don’t only flirt with Leon in bars. They flirt with him _everywhere_. At the grocery store, on the street, in meetings and at social gatherings, on the _job_. Not necessarily all the time, but frequently enough that it’s noticeable. Wherein Chris does collect tons of admiring looks, but people rarely actually tend to approach him. And generally speaking, usually Chris doesn’t even mind. But some days, it seems like everyone out there is dead set on trying to make a move on Leon.

They grab coffee at the small cafeteria around the corner when they leave their apartment, and not only does the girl taking their orders try to get Leon’s number, persistently, but then one of the customers nonchalantly sticks a business card into the back pocket of Leon’s jeans, probably also copping a feel. The only reason he doesn’t get punched for that is that he’s out of the door as soon as that happens. 

The next person that they pass clearly checks out Leon’s ass, and although Chris doesn’t even recognize them he has half a mind to run after them to tell them off for it. It seems like that day just about everyone is interested. 

The last straw is Caroline, a computer analyst they both know as she’s consulted on several cases with them in the past. They run into her completely by accident, chat a bit for a moment, and when she’s about to leave she swoops in to straighten the collar of Leon’s jacket, winking at him. “Hey, Leon? If you ever get tired of Redfield, you know, I’m always available for… _dinner_.” She smirks, giving a small wave as she saunters off, leaving the two men standing there, dumbfounded. 

“What the hell is going on?” Leon asks, frowning after her. “Do I have a sign on my forehead saying _please hit on me_?” He does look a little freaked out about it. It’s not that it’s unusual for people to approach him, but the frequency it’s happening with is admittedly kind of strange. Enough that where Leon usually takes the flirting attempts and random approaches with good humour, this seems to be a little much even to him. 

“C’mon,” Chris grabs Leon’s elbow, steering him forward so they can get out of there. 

That, somehow, is how they end up in the bathroom of the quaint little restaurant they were going to get lunch in. It’s cramped and the stall barely has enough room for them both in it, but it’s not like either of them minds as they’re pressed as close against one another as possible anyway. In no time Chris has worked both their pants open, and he’s grinding against Leon shamelessly as they keep kissing fervently. 

Chris has buried a hand in Leon’s hair, messing up the soft strands with the way he’s holding on, as if his life depended on it. He uses the grip to make Leon tilt his head a little, breaking the kiss so he can mouth on the skin of Leon’s neck instead. He doesn’t stop, and instead sucks a mark right there, on display for anyone to be seen. 

The sound that spills from Leon is something between a laugh and a moan, and he shivers so nicely right there against Chris. The friction from the way they’re rutting their hips together isn’t even nearly enough, though, and Leon takes initiative, lacing his fingers around them both at once. He gives an experimental tug, making them both cry out, and that just urges him on. There’s not just the friction from his palm, but also from where they’re pressed against each other, and as far as quickies in a bathroom go, it’s kind of spectacular. 

While Leon focuses on jerking them off, Chris spends all of his time on messing Leon up the best he can. He sucks marks on the side of Leon’s neck, scrapes his teeth along Leon’s jaw, messes up Leon’s hair with his fingers, before finally slipping his hands under Leon’s shirt to trace a line along his spine. 

“You’re killing me, I hope you know that,” Leon breathes out, voice strangled, head tilted back against the wall behind him. There’s a grin dancing on his lips, though, and he can’t hold back the breathless bout of laughter when Chris seriously _tickles_ him. “Hey!”

“I’m just trying to have some fun,” Chris replies, lips pressed to the side of Leon’s neck again, words muffled into Leon’s skin. “You’re so target oriented today.” Not that he’s got much room to speak, with the way he’s still leisurely moving his hips, fucking into Leon’s fist in slow, measured thrusts. 

He knows that’s a sure way to make Leon lose his patience. If Leon’s in the mood to get something _right now_ , the best way to drive him wild is to deny him just that. And as predicted, Leon immediately quickens the pace with which he’s stroking them, twisting his wrist to push them higher. 

“In case you didn’t notice,” Leon chuckles, “we’re in the bathroom of a perfectly respectable _family restaurant_ , where someone could walk in on us any second. I’m not in the mood to be arrested for public indecency.” He groans deep in his throat when he feels Chris’ hands slip down to his ass, giving a good squeeze. 

Chris hums, as if he’s considering the words, but then just kisses Leon again. He takes it slow, and even as he pulls back he gently bites on Leon’s lower lip, tugging on it a little. “The door is locked,” he points our, “and we’re being quiet.”

The last part makes Leon snort. “For how long, do you think?” 

Immediately Chris pulls back enough to look Leon in the eye, arching an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?”

The thing is, they’re both competitive idiots, and when a challenge is issued neither of them has any intention in giving up first. As soon as the words have been spoken it turns into a competition. They both do their best to drive the other one insane, with well placed touches and teasing kisses, no dirty trick left unused. At the same time they both struggle to keep quiet, swallowing gasps and moans, biting the insides of their cheeks to the point of blood just to keep from making sounds. 

Leon is the one who tips over the edge first. He presses his face into the crook of Chris’ neck, muffles his shout right there against sweat slicked skin. And it doesn’t take much longer for Chris to follow him. He sinks his teeth into the leather of Leon’s jacket, biting hard as the orgasm washes through him. There might be teeth marks left behind, which he’ll surely pay for at one point or another. 

After they’ve taken a moment to just breathe, trading lazy and unfocused kisses, Leon tries his best to straighten out his clothes. There’s no taming his hair from where Chris was pulling on it, though, and he _knows_ that everyone out there only needs one look at him to know what they’d been up to.

And only one look at Chris, the way he’s grinning smugly, tells him that was exactly how he’d planned this. 

 

 

3\. 

However, it’s not always Leon who gets flirted with. Every now and then someone approaches Chris, hopeful and eager, trying to score with him. The thing is though, where Leon usually manages to deal with the attention with humour, Chris has no idea what to do with the attention he gets. He can’t do good natured banter, unless it’s with Leon, and usually he just freezes.

“You are _so gorgeous_ ,” the blonde woman sighs, giving quite literal heart eyes at Chris. She’s checking him out, shamelessly running her gaze all the way from his head to his toes, lingering on the way. 

Chris shifts in his place, shoving his right hand into his pocket while awkwardly taking a sip of the drink in his left. “I… um. Thank you?” He hazards a guess as to what a proper response could be. Not that he doesn’t know that people can find him attractive, he does. He just never knows how to react. Receiving compliments hasn’t really ever been that easy for him. 

“I’m serious,” she goes on, inching closer to him, “I hate coming to these boring events, but it’s worth it to see men like you in suits. It’s such a pleasure, really.”

“I really couldn’t agree more,” the man standing with them, a little to the side from the main crowd of mingling people, adds to the conversation without hesitation. “You fill the suit out quite spectacularly, if I may say so. Although I’m betting the view would be even better without the suit.”

Chris is sure he should know both their names but right now he can’t really bring himself to care. It’s not like he’ll have anything to do with them after tonight. And right now they’re just giving him a headache. Where the hell is Leon, anyway? “I’m–” 

He doesn’t get any further than that before Leon appears back, handing him a fresh drink to replace the one he’d already managed to finish while trying to calm his nerves. “Here you go,” Leon says, glancing at their two companions. “What are we talking about?”

“About this fine specimen of a man, rocking the suit like no one else,” the man provides easily with a wink. “We’ve been admiring and complimenting him, if you’d care to join in.” He at least still keeps his distance, even if it’s only a couple of steps, wherein the woman is already inching closer to Chris.

“Those big muscles of yours,” she purrs, running a palm down Chris’ bicep in what she probably thinks is an admiring way. “I bet you could easily hold someone down and _take them_.” She drops her voice down to a suggestive whisper, arching an eyebrow as she looks at Chris. She’s completely ignoring the way he’s gone rigid, looking at her like he can’t believe what’s going on. Especially when she goes on in a whisper. “I bet you could hold one up against a wall and fuck them real good.”

“Oh trust me, he _can_ ,” Leon snaps, eyes flashing with anger. He reaches out to push her hand off Chris’ arm, not too gentle about it. “Wanna know how I know? _Firsthand experience_ ,” he hisses, the anger and disapproval clear as day in his voice. 

She takes a step back, looking at Leon like _he’s_ the one who crossed a line and acted inappropriately. “Chill out,” she snaps, holding her hand up in the air, even waving it a little as if to tell Leon to back off. “I didn’t know you’d called dibs on him.” 

Leon laughs, although it doesn’t exactly sound amused. “Yeah, I called dibs. It’s called _marriage_. Look it up.” He reaches out and grabs Chris’ wrist, holding his hand up so that everyone can clearly see the ring in his finger. Chris seems to finally relax as well, a small grin tugging on his lips as he wiggles his fingers for emphasis.

She just rolls her eyes, hurrying off, as does the man who’d been standing with them, conveniently leaving them alone. 

Chris turns to Leon, now openly grinning. “So. Possessive much?” That had been uncomfortable, yeah, but seeing how Leon had immediately switched into such a possessive, even _protective_ , mode did feel more than good. 

“Shut up,” Leon groans, rolling his eyes. He lets go of Chris’ wrist, but instead grabs his hand for a second, giving it a fleeting squeeze. 

“No, I like it,” Chris hurries to explain, shifting closer until they’re pressed against one another, side by side. “I mean. It’s kind of cool that even after eight years together you can get that jealous.” If he was ten years younger he might’ve admitted there were something like butterflies in his stomach. Not that he’d have to even admit to anything like that. Leon knows very well what they have between them, what an impact they have on one another. 

They don’t stay for much longer after that, sneaking out no matter what any of their associates might think. “Those creeps were right about one thing,” Leon says as they finally make it home, when he’s already pushing Chris back into the mattress in their bedroom, urgent and determined, “you _do_ look good in a suit.”

“Thanks,” Chris answers, smiling. If there’s one person he has learned to take compliments from, it’s Leon. And that’s because he knows that Leon always means it, doesn’t just throw words around for the sake of it. When _Leon_ runs his palms down his chest, unbuttoning his dress shirt, it only makes Chris relax into the touch, his heart beating faster in anticipation. 

Leon smirks, pressing a trail of open-mouthed kisses down Chris’ abdomen, all but ripping his belt open as soon as he gets that far. “Now how about you let me show you just how much I appreciate the sight,” he all but purrs, licking his lips, and Chris knows exactly what he’s got on his mind. As soon as his dress pants are open he obediently lifts his hips, and both the pants and his underwear are tugged down to mid-thigh. 

There’s a comeback already on Chris’ mind but he never gets to voice it out loud, as Leon’s mouth is on him, coaxing him to full hardness. Leon’s palm is warm on Chris’ abdomen, fingers splayed out as he’s gently holding him in place, even if there’s not really any force behind it. Still, it’s enough to make Chris _want_ to stay put, and he uses all of his willpower, muscles straining with it, as he tries to keep himself still.

The hardest part is when Leon stretches his lips around Chris’ cock, slides them down slowly, torturously. When it seems like he’s not going to get any further he works his jaw, relaxes it, and sinks even deeper. A part of Chris wants to just close his eyes and let the pleasure wash through him but… a far bigger part _needs_ to see this. It’s the filthiest, hottest, most gorgeous thing he could really think of.

Usually what follows next is a blinding orgasm, a toe-curling one, the kind that people wax poetic about and write about in raunchy novels. Now though? As soon as Chris is teetering on the edge, Leon eases up, pulls back, offers only just enough friction that it’s not enough to bring Chris as far as he wants to. 

Before this Chris had never thought, in his life, that possessive _I’m-totally-making-a-point-with-this_ blowjobs were a thing. “Jesus fucking Christ, Leon,” Chris all but sobs out, hips stuttering a little, desperately seeking for more. “What do you want from me?”

Leon pulls back slowly from where he’s idly mouthing at the head of Chris’ cock, even takes the time to drag his tongue over the sensitive slit. “Nothing,” he answers, nonchalant, voice hoarse. There’s a smirk on his lips, his swollen, reddened, well-fucked lips. If that isn’t a sight that drives Chris crazy, then nothing is. 

Chris brings his hand to the side of Leon’s head, tangles his fingers into his hair. It’s gentle, though, almost careful and definitely adoring. “Do you really think I don’t know what you’re doing?” he asks, breathless enough for his voice to waver a little. 

“And what is that?” Leon asks, leaning his head into Chris’ touch.

Chris shrugs a little, the movement restricted by the shirt and coat he’s still half-wearing. “Claiming ownership?” 

“Fuck _yes_ ,” Leon smirks, obviously content that Chris has gotten his point so thoroughly. He always gets really pleased when he gets things his way, and usually it ends up in Chris getting what he wants, too. Now is not an exception. Leon licks his lips, fixes Chris with a look, and all but breathes out a throaty “c’mon, fuck my mouth.” 

So Chris does. He brings both of his hands to Leon’s head, takes a hold of his hair and guides him down again, setting a quick, satisfying pace. One that they both seem to enjoy equally much. And Chris honest-to-god _mewls_ when he comes down Leon’s throat, his climax hitting him like a freight train. 

Afterwards, Leon kisses him and he can taste himself in the kiss. It’s slow and gentle, almost exploring, and only when it breaks naturally Leon finally tugs on the lapels of Chris’ suit coat. “Should we finally get you out of these?” he asks. 

“Shower?” Chris suggests, hopefully. He might or might not already have plans for appropriate shower activities. 

Immediately Leon flashes him a bright grin and nods. “Shower.”


End file.
